Vie en Bulle
by Dstine
Summary: [Oneshot]Ichigo part étudier à cinq heures de train de chez lui. Loin de ses amis, il s'enferme dans une bulle...


**Titre : Vie en Bulle**

**Auteur : Dstine**

**Genre : Fic UA, OOC, couple Yaoi**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT**

**Couple : A voir**

**One shot :Vie en Bulle**

İchigo posa son dernier sac au sol et jeta un œil évasif à l'appartement. Il fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'est là qu'il allait vivre ses neuf prochains mois. Loin de tout le monde. İl ne regrettait pas cette décision d'étudier à cinq heures de train de chez lui, mais il se posait une question : Allait-il tenir ?

İl se redressa et se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir. Il commença à défaire une de ses valises, rangeant chaque objet, chaque vêtement avec précaution. Une fois tout à peu près en place, il sortit de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il y avait un combini pas très loin. De quoi acheter à manger pour la soirée, puis il verrait pour le reste du temps.

Le petit combini était situé à seulement dix minutes de marche. İchigo y entra et s'acheta des pattes chinoises. İl lui fallait quelque chose de simple à faire et de rapide. İl y avait quelques jeunes qui vidaient une bouteille en rigolant bruyamment sur le parking de l'épicerie. Ichigo passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre intention et retourna chez lui.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux. İchigo eu la nostalgie de son foyer où sa sœur trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire pour faire du bruit. İl était là... Le premier coup de cafard venait d'arriver.

İl était déjà 23 heure. İl était vrai qu'il n'était pas arrivé tôt non plus. İl se fit chauffer ses pattes, les avala rapidement, alla vite fait sous le jet de douche brûlant puis se coucha.

Sa rentrée commençait à 7 heure 30 et il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

A 7 heure, une main émergea de sous la couette pour chercher à tâtons le radio-réveil. Et lorsqu'elle l'eu trouvée, elle lui assena un grand coup. Le radio-réveil rendu l'âme sur le coup. Une touffe de cheveux s'extirpa de sous la couette et regarda maussadement le réveil. A ce rythme là, il allait devoir s'en acheter un tous les jours.

İl se traîna hors de son lit jusqu'à la salle de bain et se plongea le visage dans le lavabo d'eau fraîche. Au bout de dix minutes, il sortit fin près. İl n'avait plus qu'à enfiler ses vêtements. Enfin libre de s'habiller comme il voulait. Enfin libre de ne plus porter d'horrible uniforme. İl attrapa son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

L'université qu'il allait fréquentait se trouvait à seulement dix minutes. Son appartement était divinement bien placé géographiquement. A 10 minutes d'un combini, 10 de l'université, 15 du centre ville et 20 de la gare. İl ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'était exilé.

İl arriva à la fac. Un immense bâtiment de béton de 10 à 12 mètres de haut et qui s'étendait sur un bon kilomètre. İchigo déglutit. Cette fac était immense et avait l'air lugubre. İl trouva néanmoins le secrétariat et arriva à remplir les dernières formalités. Et il obtenu même un plan du bâtiment.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que le bâtiment n'était pas le seul. İl y avait quatre bâtiment du même genre, comportant chacun cinq étages.

Pris dans l'observation du plan, Ichigo percuta un élève qui en fit tomber une bonne partie de ses livres.

"Pardon" Se confondit en excuse Ichigo en ramassant les livres de l'élève.

Il les lui tendit. Le blond décoloré les récupéra avec un grand sourire.

"Merci. T'es nouveau ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

« Avec plus de 5000 élèves il serait possible que tu ne m'ai jamais croisé…Mais oui, je suis nouveau ».

« Je m'appelle Ishida. Ishida Hauru. Je suis en deuxième année ».

« Kurosaki. İchigo Kurosaki. Première année. Et pour tout dire, cette fac me fait peur ».

« Oh, faut pas t'y fier. Tu n'auras qu'un seul bâtiment pour toute l'année et puis malgré l'aspect triste, cette fac est un lieu de détente et de bon souvenirs. Tu verra. Je peux t'aider ? »

« C'est pas de refus. Je cherche le bâtiment C ».

« Je t'y emmène, c'est sur mon chemin ».

« Merci ».

« Pas de problème, puis si t'as un problème, je peux t'aider. Hésite pas à me demander".

İchigo suivait le pas du blond. Celui-ci avait une demi-tête de moins que lui. İl était blond décoloré comme le montrait la racine de ses cheveux. Mais quelque chose turlupinait le rouquin : Etait-ce un hasard s'il portait le même nom que son ami Uryû ? Ou bien était-il de la même famille ?

En chemin, Ichigo se rendit compte que beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur son passage.

"Tu es plus grand que la moyenne. C'est normal que tout le monde te regarde. Avant, c'était moi le plus grand...Sinon, t'en fais pas, tu te fera facilement des amis, on est très sociable par ici.

« Merci" Répondit Ichigo.

Hauru abandonna le rouquin devant son bâtiment. İchigo entra dans l'amphithéâtre...Est-ce que toutes les salles étaient comme celles-ci ? La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment. Elle était du couleur orangé, très aéré et divinement grande. İchigo comprit pourquoi les bâtiment était si grand.

L'enseignant leur donna leur emplois du temps. İchigo n'avait cours que le matin. Du lundi au vendredi. Et l'emploi du temps n'était fixé que pour le premier trimestre.

Il assista donc à la réunion des premières années, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'on lui avait fait pour son entrée en seconde. İl sortit de l'amphithéâtre un peu avant la fin, histoire d'éviter le bain de foule. İl franchit le portail de l'université sans trop de problème et longea le domaine pour retourner à son appartement. Sur le trottoir, il y avait un regroupement de jeune qui riait tapageusement, Ichigo opta pour changer de côté de la route.

"Eyh Kurosaki !" L'interpella une voix.

Le rouquin se retourna et vit Ishida s'avancer vers lui.

"On fait une petite soirée ce soir, ça te dis de te joindre à nous ?

« C'est sympa, mais...Je retrouve des amis ce soir. Peut être une prochaine fois ».

« Ok...Alors à une prochaine fois. Bonne soirée ».

« Merci, toi aussi".

İchigo sourit et reprit sa marche. İl était à peine 10h. C'était bien la peine de les faire se lever à 7h. İl ouvrit la porte de son appartement, retira ses chaussures et s'affala sur son lit. Avec tous ses après-midi de libre, il aurait de quoi passer du temps à la bibliothèque, voir même de se trouver un petit boulot.

İl fit une légère sieste jusqu'à midi, se leva, mangea un petit quelque chose, puis décida d'essayer de trouver un petit boulot et de faire des courses.

İl longea un parc de cerisier en fleur...La ville ne manquait pas d'espace vert. İl trouva une bibliothèque où il réussit à se trouver un petit boulot tous les deux jours, de 17h à 19h. İl emprunta au passage quelques livres et pris le chemin du combini. Là, il acheta tout un ensemble de plats surgelé...Ce qui aurait fait hurler Karin d'horreur.

Les premières semaines furent les plus dur. İl fallait s'adapter à chaque professeur, le travail qu'ils demandaient du jour au lendemain était assez édifiant et ils n'étaient pas tous très aimable. Prenant presque plaisir à rabaisser les élèves, voir à en humilier certain.

Ichigo remarqua que Hauru n'avait pas mentit. La fac était vraiment un endroit pour se créer des souvenirs...Enfin, à condition de le vouloir. İl y avait très peu de personnes isolés. Et des soirées était organisés tous les week-end. İchigo y était d'ailleurs convié à chaque fois. Mais comme pour les autres fois, il avait décliné pour une raison ou une autre.

En rentrant à son appartement, Ichigo passa une fois de plus devant une animalerie. İl n'y avait jamais prêté attention. İl fut attiré par de jeunes chatons qui jouaient dans une litières de copeaux contre la vitre. Surtout par un petit rouquin, qui debout sur ses pattes arrières, semblait vouloir attraper l'écouteur qui pendouillait de la veste de l'étudiant et qui frappait contre la vitre.

Suivant ses pas, il entra dans le magasin. İl défila entre les raillons et revint au niveau des chatons. Une pancarte indiquait qu'ils n'avaient que 6 mois et venaient tous de la même portée. İl regarda de près les jeunes félins...Un chat serait peut être un moyen de troubler son ennui. Les petites boules de poils jouaient entre elles. Sauf le rouquin voir marron foncé qui restait à l'écart. İchigo l'attrapa et la bestiole se mit aussitôt à ronronner. İl avait de légère trace noire sur la tête qui s'étendait de ses yeux jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles.

Ichigo lui gratouilla les oreilles et le félin planta doucement ses griffes dans ses bras nus et ronronna de plus belle.

"Je crois que vous êtes adopté" Déclara une jeune femme. Celle-ci devait travailler ici vu son uniforme. "Saurez-vous lui trouver un nom ?

« Peut-être ».

« Nous sommes dans l'année des "R", si cela peut vous aider".

Au bout de quinze minutes de gratouillage de tête et de massage à coup de griffe, Ichigo ne put se résoudre à partir de l'animalerie sans le chaton. La vendeuse lui proposa une cage pour le transporter, mais placé comme il l'était, Ichigo voyait bien que le chaton ne bougerait pas plus.

Le rouquin partit donc avec son chat sur le bras. İl le déposa sur le parquet de l'appartement. L'animal fut d'abord réticent au nouvel environnement puis petit à petit, entrepris de découvrir sa nouvelle demeure.

"Après ton bac à sable, ce doit être un château pour toi, non ?".

Ichigo sortit une petite tasse de sa vaisselle et la remplie de lait avant de la poser au sol et de voir le chaton courir dessus. Le rouquin se posa sur le lit et regarda le félin boire goulûment. L'animal reprit ensuite sa découverte de chaque parcelle de l'appartement. Une bien dangereuse expédition, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il reçu une serviette de bain sur le coin du museau à force d'essayer de monter dessus.

İchigo espéra fortement que cette petite boule de poil ne chercherait pas à grimper aux rideaux...Puis le félin revint vers son maître d'un petit pas trottinant. İl s'ébroua puis vint se poser sur les genoux du rouquin qui lui gratta le ventre.

İchigo regarda les rayures noires qui passaient même sur le ventre. Il pensa distraitement qu'elles étaient semblable aux tatouages de Renji. Perdu dans ses pensées, il cessa de gratter le ventre du félin qui le griffa avant de partit en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kurosaki regarda sa main. La griffure était superficielle puisque le chaton n'avait pas encore de griffe. Mais il était certain qu'il avait un comportement des plus étranges. Un peu comme Renji.

"Renji" Souffla Ichigo en regardant la chaton qui tourna la tête. Le rouquin se mit à genoux, tendit sa main et murmura de nouveau le prénom. "Renji".

Le félin prit un petit pas hésitant puis vint se frotter à la main qui lui était tendu tout en ronronnant. İl venait d'adopter son prénom.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna alors qu'il se faisait à manger. İl s'essuya les mains, retira son plat surgelé du four, le posa sur la table et attrapa son portable qui s'égosillait sur son lit.

"Ichigo j'écoute.

« Salut vieux ».

« Salut Uryû, ça va comme tu veux ? »

« Ca va, ça va. Et toi ? Tu t'ennui pas trop ? »

« Non, ça va ».

« Pas encore mort dans ton trou à rat ? »

« Non, je vais à une soirée ce soir. Des gars de ma fac qui m'ont proposé... »

« C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec des gens. Sinon, tu reviens quand ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Mon emploi du temps est mal foutu. Mais avant les vacances pour sur ».

« Mais il parait que ton appart est grand, on passera y camper un de ces quatre avec Sado ».

« Pourquoi pas. Faudra me prévenir à l'avance...Mais je fais mon possible ».

« Bon, je vais pas te mettre en retard à ta soirée. Alors, éclate-toi bien et à la prochaine ».

« Bye".

İchigo raccrocha, jeta le portable sur son lit et repartit à sa nourriture. İl allait s'attabler quand son regard se porta sur Renji qui tournait en rond en miaulant, se frottant au coin de la table.

"J'avais complètement zappé que j'avais pas à manger pour toi...Je vais chercher ça tout de suite".

Kurosaki enfila sa veste et partit au combini. Entre deux rayons, il croisa Hauru et sa petite amie qui faisait le plein de boisson.

"Alors Kurosaki, toujours pas décidé à venir ? »

« Non, j'ai vraiment trop de bouleau ».

« Comme tu veux. Tu viens te prendre un encas ? »

« Si on veux".

Ils se saluèrent et tandis qu'Ishida et sa copine partait à la caisse, Ichigo cherchait de la patté pour chat. İl ne pensait pas qu'il y avait tant de différentes pâtées. Renji n'ayant que six mois, cela réduisait considérablement le choix. İl prit quelques boîtes, et partit en caisse. İl s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour prendre une petite bassine et de la litière pour chat.

Le tout acheté, il retourna à son appartement et à son repas. Son estomac le démangeait mais malgré cela, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci s'averra justifié. En entrant dans l'appartement, il eut la "surprise" de voir Renji sur la table qui boulottait son poisson.

İl referma la porte avec son pied, lâcha bruyamment la bassine sur la table. Renji sauta immédiatement au sol et baissa les oreilles. İchigo l'engueula et l'animal feula. İl avait comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie.

İchigo lui servit sa pattée dans un ramequin, le posa au sol, jeta le peu qui restait de son plat dans la poubelle et s'en fit cuir un autre. Le tout engloutit, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda les étoiles qui commençaient peu à peu à apparaître de par sa fenêtre ouverte.

Après un bref glandage, il décida d'appeler sa petite sœur qui devait certainement angoisser et qui devait difficilement se retenir de l'appeler tous les soir. İl attendit deux sonneries et entendit sa petite sœur répondre, complètement essoufflée...Sûrement par la course qu'elle avait du faire de sa chambre jusqu'au téléphone en entendant la première sonnerie.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de pas courir dans les escaliers Yuzu...".

Il la rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien.

"Tu es où là ? A une soirée ? Tu fais la fête ?" Demanda la voix d'un ton enjoué ».

« Oui Yuzu...D'ailleurs, je dois te laisser. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas polis de s'éclipser comme ça ».

« Oui. Bonne soirée ».

« Bonne nuit."

İl raccrocha et resta étendu. İl fixait désormais le plafond. Renji monta sur le lit puis sur son ventre où il vint se rouler en boule. İchigo commença à le caresser. İl avait une boule dans l'estomac. İl venait de mentir à sa sœur...Et même à Uryû qui était son meilleur ami...Et aussi à ceux de sa fac. La distance ne le réussissait pas...

Mais après tout...Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il mentait ? Sa sœur était heureuse de le savoir faire la fête et Uryû était content qu'il s'intègre lors d'une soirée...Alors...Peu importait.

İchigo gratouilla les oreilles de Renji qui se mit à ronronner de plus en plus fort. Le rouquin pensa distraitement qu'il aurait pût l'appeler "Diesel" s'il était né dans l'année du "D".

İl se leva, obligeant ainsi le chaton à se lever. İl lui installa la litière dans un placard à futon qu'il laisserait ouvert et y plaça également un coussin. Mais jetant un oeil au chat qui était endormis sur son lit, il se dit qu'il ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Comme pour inaugurer la litière, Renji se leva, fit le tour de la bassine, monta dedans, fit ses besoins et retourna se coucher sur le lit. İchigo souffla. S'il avait comprit ça, le reste serait plus facile.

İl attrapa un livre et se posa de nouveau sur son lit, le chat entre ses jambes, plantant ses griffes aux rythmes de sa respiration. İchigo le gratta derrière les oreille et commença sa lecture.

Les journées n'étaient pas longues. Le rouquin travaillait trois heures pendant lesquelles il faisait connaissance avec quelques autres élèves de son année, puis il rentré chez lui, flemmardait ou travaillait pour ensuite se rendre à la bibliothèque, soit pour travailler, soit pour lire.

Parfois il accompagnait Hauru sur le chemin de la fac à la bibliothèque. Le blond décoloré s'averrait être quelqu'un de très agréable et plaisant à fréquenter. İl était toujours gai et très sociable et paraissait avoir une superbe côte aux près des filles. İchigo apprit par ailleurs qu'il n'était pas de la famille d'Uryû et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Donc il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence.

Peu à peu, Ichigo se rapprochait du décoloré. İl allait aux fêtes qu'il organisait, rencontrait d'autres gens. Mais Hauru restait la seule personne avec qui il parlait réellement. İl s'était attaché à lui et ne voulait pas en être éloigné.

Lors d'une des nombreuses soirées d'Hauru, Ichigo arriva à atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé depuis peu : Embrasser le décoloré. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais Hauru ne le repoussa pas.

"Ca y est, je crois que tu es bourré" Fit-il remarquer.

Juste de quoi freiner le rouquin dans son élan. İl prétexta un mal de crâne et rentra chez lui, déprimé.

İl ouvrit les yeux. Toujours le même appartement, le même plafond. İl se leva, prit Renji dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Trois mois étaient déjà passé ainsi. İl était déprimé et il ne savait pas pourquoi... Peut être devrait-il appeler Uryû ou Sado...Il aurait été temps de les revoirs, de remettre les pieds sur terre.

İchigo regarda son portable. İl n'était que 21h. Cependant, son portable sonna avant même qu'il ne l'ai attrapé dans l'ambition d'appeler Uryû.

"Allô »

« Salut Kurosaki, pas encore mort ? »

« Bonsoir Uryû. Et non, comme tu vois je suis pas encore mort. J'allais t'appeler ».

« Bien sur, ça fait trois mois que tu dois le faire ».

« ... »

« T'es encore à une fête ? »

« ...Oui ».

« Ok...Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu as une idée de quand tu reviens ? »

« Bientôt ».

« Hn".

İls échangèrent quelques mots puis Uryû raccrocha. Ce dernier avait raison. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Trois mois qu'il s'enfermait dans une bulle, dans cette ville. İl pouvait retourner chez lui quand il voulait mais se trouvait sans cesse de divers travaux...S'inventait des soirées...Trois mois étaient passés ainsi. A rêver face à son plafond.

İl regrettait presque ses choix. Mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mieux valait cela plutôt qu'admettre son échec...Non pas dans ses études, mais sur le plan social...Il s'enfermait peu à peu dans une bulle ou lui-même avait du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux. İl ne savait pas comment se sortir tout seul de cette toile qu'il avait lui-même tissé et où il s'était peu à peu enlisé.

İl n'avait qu'une solution, retourner à endroit où ses pieds touchaient terre.

İchigo se secoua et sortit de l'appartement. İl se dirigea vers le combini. İl acheta du lait et divers gâteaux.

İl laissa le tout tomber sur son lit. İl attrapa une tasse qui vint rejoindre le lait. İl regarda la pendule. İl avait flâné en chemin, puisqu'il était désormais 22h57. Néanmoins, il entama un petit déjeuné avancé. Renji vint se frotter à lui. L'éternel sourire du rouquin disparut à cette sensation, et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Renji devait être la seule chose d'entièrement réel, et aussi le seul point positif à toute sa vie déjà passée ici. İl était aussi dans le fond, son seul ami.

İl se sentait seul...Seul et déprimé. Si la vie n'était qu'un enchaînement de ce genre de situations, alors elle ne valait pas la peine d'être continué. İl avala le liquide qui restait dans sa tasse, posa le tout dans l'évier et dans la poubelle et caressa de nouveau le chat.

Le lendemain, vendredi, il n'irait pas en cour. İl sécherait pour prendre le train et rentrer chez lui. İl partit sous sa douche et y resta un petit quart d'heure. Juste le temps de mettre au point ses déplacements ainsi que les affaires qu'il aurait a emmener.

İl enfila un boxer et se coucha dans ses draps chauffait par le petit poids de sa boule de poil.

5h. Le rouquin n'abattit pas le réveil, se leva sans rechigner, sans essayer de grappiller une ou deux minutes. İl s'étira et se prépara. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était : Qu'allait-il faire du chat ?

Finalement, il décida de le laisser à l'appartement avec une ration de trois jours. Chose risquait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'emmener et prendre le risque de le perdre. İl lui fit une dernière caresse et ferma la porte.

Dans le train, il passa ses 5 heures de trajet à potasser les cours qu'il manquait. İl arriva à 11h dans la gare de sa ville natale, et bien qu'il l'eu quitté que depuis 3 mois, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Sa valise sur le dos, il entra dans "l'hôpital" où travaillait son père.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris de le voir, resta un instant stupéfait puis le serra fortement dans ses bras...Juste avant de se prendre un coup de poing.

"C'est bon de te revoir" Grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

İls rentrèrent ensemble à la maison. Yuzu sauta sur son frère dès son arrivé, lui laissant à peine le temps de poser son sac au sol. Karin, quant à elle, elle ronchonna après son frère.

"Tu aurais pu prévenir, je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ai assez à manger du coup" Grogna-t-elle.

İchigo sourit. Malgré ses dires, Karin savait qu'il arrivait, sinon elle n'aurait pas préparait son plat préféré. Elle l'avait sentie.

İls se mirent tôt à table et en sortir tard. İchigo parla de sa fac, de ses études. Un environnement passionnant qui endormit Karin dans son assiette...

"Et tes amis ?" Demanda Yuzu.

« Oh...Y en a quelques uns...Des gens sympa comme tout...Mais rien ne vaux ceux que j'ai ici. D'ailleurs il faut que je passe voir Uryû".

İls finirent leur repas vers 14h. İchigo avança tout de suite chez Ishida. Le brun ouvrit la porte et fut surpris lui aussi, puis sauta sur le rouquin.

"Couillon. T'aurais pu me dire que tu arrivais aujourd'hui ».

« Content de te revoir moi aussi. Je suis arrivé à 11h. Je viens juste de sortir de table ».

« Tu repars quand ? »

« Dimanche, vers 18h. T'as pas cours ? »

« Allez en cours alors que tu nous fais l'honneur de descendre ici au bout de trois mois ? Sûrement pas. On se fait une ptite soirée ce soir ? »

« Et comment ».

« Ok. J'appelle Sado, il ramènera la marmaille. Nous on va acheter la boisson. Y en a qui pourront pas se lever demain".

Lorsqu'Uryû parlait de faire la fête, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Sado avait réunis tous les camarades de terminale. Et même Orohime qui devait repartir le soir-même avait tout repoussé pour rester tout le week-end.

İchigo se sentait divinement bien. Entouré par tous ses camarades avec qui il avait plus ou moins d'affinité. Certains durent partirent dès minuit d'autres partirent plus tard. Pour la nuit, restait simplement Uryû, Sado, Orohime, Rukia et Ichigo. Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver en petit comité.

İchigo fit remarquer que les shinigamis effectuaient merveilleusement bien leur travail puisque depuis le début, il n'avait vu aucun hollow dans les alentours de sa ville, ni même ressentie leur présence.

"Tu plaisantes ? Ici c'est un travail monstre. İls sortent de tous les côtés. C'est comme ça quasiment partout. C'est la première fois qu'on est en manque à ce point de main d'œuvres... Les grands chefs on même du pactiser avec Uryû".

Ichigo les regarda. Peut être était-ce une excuse pour lui dire de rester ici. D'arrêter ses études qui ne rimaient à rien. A quoi bon, pourrait lui servir un diplôme s'il décidait de revenir ici pour chasser les hollow ? Peut être cela aurait-il suffit à sa satisfaction personnelle.

İl était fatigué de son voyage et commença à dodeliner de la tête. Ce fut le signal pour tout le monde. İls se couchèrent tous dans le salon dégagé et s'endormirent.

Ichigo était heureux de son escale dans son vieux bled. Le samedi soir, son père l'emmena avec ses deux sœurs au restaurant. Le rouquin avait alors du faire un effort colossal pour ne pas s'endormir. En revanche il se leva tardivement le dimanche...Vers 13h de l'après-midi.

İl passa sa fin d'après-midi avec Uryû, discutant de tout et de rien. Uryû lui raconta le travail qu'il devait effectuer avec les shinigamis...Quelque chose d'énorme en effet. İl travaillait d'arrache-pied tous les jours de la semaine depuis plus de trois mois.

"Mais...Et ce week end ?"

"Tu me croira peut être pas, mais c'est le premier week-end qu'on a. Ca fait du bien... Imagine, trois moi à ne faire que ça ».

« J'ose à peine imaginer. Mais tu bosses avec qui ? »

« Rukia, Byakuya et Kon ».

« Et Renji ? Il est pas avec vous ? »

« Tu le connais, à part avec Byakuya, il ne bosserai en équipe avec personne. İl a un terrain à lui. İl a pas mal de boulot lui aussi. Mais bon, c'est son problème".

Uryû accompagna Ichigo à son train avec son père et sa sœur. Avant qu'il parte, Uryû prit le rouquin à part.

"Bon…J'ai vraiment était content que tu descendes…Ca fait du bien de te voir…Mais…Je te sens quand même…Renfermé…Ne laisse pas ta vie de là-bas t'enfermer dans une bulle. Puis si tu as besoin, je suis là. Ok ? »

« Merci Uryû. Sincèrement" Répondit Ichigo en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

Ichigo monta dans son compartiment, tira la porte et se posa près de la vitre. Le train sortit de la gare et commença à longer des pâturages. C'est alors qu'Ichigo se colla le front à la vitre et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Merde !" Sanglotta-t-il.

Il semblait si loin de tout…Dès que l'année serait fini, il chercherait quelque chose à faire…Un boulot tout con…Un boulot loin de ce qu'il voulait…Un boulot qui lui permettrait de rester près de ceux qu'il aimait le plus.

Il entra dans son appartement vers 23 heures. Renji vint tout de suite se frotter à ses jambes.

"Salut toi".

Ichigo prit l'animal et le caressa longuement, appréciant le contact du pelage chaud contre ses doigts froid. Renji ronronnait. La prochaine fois, il l'emmènerait. Il le reposa au sol et lui donna à manger avant de se faire réchauffer un plat.

Tandis que son mets cuisait dans le four, Ichigo partit prendre une douche. İl laissa doucement ses muscles se détendre. İl s'appuya contre la paroi glacé et attendit. L'eau avait des bien fait sur lui, c'était incroyable. Elle le calmait de toutes incertitudes. De tous doutes.

İl sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux et envoya valser la serviette dans la pièce. İl prit son plat et monta sur le toit de son immeuble en passant par la fenêtre. İl voulait vérifier ce qu'avait dis Uryû… Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucun esprit de Hollow ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il vu aucun depuis les trois mois qu'il était ici ?

Renji fit alors ses premiers pas hors de la chambre. İl s'aventura d'un pas hésitant le long de la fenêtre sur le bac à fleur dépourvu de toutes semences. İchigo le regarda d'un œil protecteur. Le chat fit quelques pas puis retourna dans l'appartement. il y faisait nettement meilleur. İchigo engloutit la fin de son plat puis rentra lui aussi.

İl mit le tout dans la poubelle et les couverts dans l'évier puis il se mit au centre de la pièce. Le chaton s'avança jusqu'à ses pieds puis recula pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit et le fixer.

"Regarde bien!" Déclara Ichigo en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

L'animal pencha la tête sur un côté et fixa son maître.

İchigo croisa les bras et se concentra le plus possible. Ses cheveux commencèrent à se dresser, ses vêtements à s'élever, comme s'il y avait eu de l'air dedans. Son aura allait grandissant faisant reculer le chat sur le lit.

Renji se cacha les yeux de la patte comme s'il voulait se protéger d'une quelconque horreur. Lorsqu'il la retira, se fut pour retrouver son maître toujours au milieu de la pièce. Mais avec un air dangereux. İl était vêtu tout de noir et il avait un long sabre à la ceinture.

Renji feula et partit sous le lit. İchigo tiqua, se mit à quatre pattes et tendit la main sous le sommier vers son chat. Celui-ci le griffa en feulant une fois de plus.

"Bah…Renji…C'est moi".

Le chat ne bougeait pas. Plus encore, il essayait de reculer au-delà de la limite imposait par le mur. İchigo haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça lui passerait.

İl passa par sa fenêtre et regarda la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. İl y avait bien un recoin dans cette immense pays où les hollows ne puissent se cacher.

D'un bond puissant, il s'éloigna de l'appartement et atterrit sur le toit d'une maison. De saut en saut, peu à peu il s'écarta de son chez-lui. Plus il s'éloignait, plus il sentait une force l'appelait. Et il partait en sa direction. İl la sentait. Elle était de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus présente. Sûrement l'esprit d'un hollow. İl se posa dans une rue et continua son chemin en courant. Le hollow devait être caché dans une allée.

İl courrait à en perdre haleine, quand il trouva enfin la ruelle. Mais elle était vide. Personne, pas d'âme... Il avança prudemment, sentant toujours cette présence. İl sortit son zanbato, près à se défendre, près à se dépenser.

A l'angle d'une ruelle, il le sentit. IL était là. Il le sentait. Il allait le tuer. İl entra dans l'impasse se régalant à la pensée de pouvoir se repaître d'un si grand hollow. Soudain une forme noire arriva du ciel et se déposa devant lui. D'un puissant coup de zanbato, le shinigami venait d'envoyer le hollow à la soul society.

Le shinigami rangea son sabre dans son dos et resta dans l'ombre. Tournant toujours le dos à Ichigo, il murmura à ce dernier très faiblement comme s'il se murmurait à lui même.

"Ne t'avise jamais de venir sur mon territoire. J'en fais une affaire personnelle !" Déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.

'Plutôt froid comme gars' Pensa Ichigo en rentrant à son appartement. Renji le feulait toujours. İl reprit son apparence normale et le félin se calma. İchigo le caressa songeur. Pourquoi ce shinigami lui avait-il parlé avec tant de haine ? Ce n'était qu'un hollow après tout. Et puis, il n'avait même pas pu y toucher. Seulement pu espérer le toucher. Et comment pouvait-il s'approprier ainsi un territoire ?

C'est sur de nombreuses questions que le rouquin s'endormit. İl était 2 heures du matin. Dans 5 heures, il devrait se lever et aller en cour et il avait une flemme monstrueuse de traîner sa carcasse.

Cependant, ce fut de mauvaise grâce et sans assassiner son réveil qu'Ichigo se leva et partit vers sa fac. Comme à son habitude, Hauru était sur le petit muré face à l'entrée principale.

"Salut Kurosaki ! »

« Lut Ishida ».

« Alors, on commence déjà à sécher les cours ? »

« Yep... Fallait que je rentre chez moi ».

« Besoin de tes racines ? »

« Ouais, plus ou moins ».

« Une ptite fête vendredi soir prochain ça te branche ? S'il te plait, ne dis pas non. Accepte au moins une fois dans ta vie ».

« ... »

« Allez...T'as plus d'excuse ».

« Ok ».

« Promis ? »

« Promis" Sourit Ichigo en topant la main que lui tendait le décoloré.

Sa première soirée depuis qu'il était ici. Enfin, il avait cédé. Enfin il allait sortir. Et enfin il allait rencontrer des gens. Respirer un peu.

İl sortit de la douche, enfila un jean noir et une chemise blanche. L'air qui passa par la fenêtre et qui vint lui caresser a joue lui sembla l'inviter à venir courir le hollow, mais la menace était toujours là. L'autre ne lui laisserait pas courir sur ses plates bandes.

İchigo secoua la tête, caressa celle de Renji et sortit de l'appartement. İl trouva sans difficulté l'appartement d'Hauru. C'était celle dont s'échappait de la musique et où une dizaine de jeunes squattaient le perron.

İchigo, de moins en moins sur de lui entra dans la petite pièce. İl échangea quelques mots avec Hauru qui lui tendit une bière qu'il refusa poliment. İl lui présenta quelques personnes toutes plus ou moins accouplé avec leur canette de diverses substances.

Le rouquin parla un peu avec les quelques personnes qui lui semblait net. Mais plus pour longtemps. Au bout d'une heure, il réussit à s'extirper de la masse et rejoindre enfin la rue, mais pas sans qu'on est réussis à lui glisser -il ne savait pas à quel moment- une bouteille dans la main.

Une fois dehors, il se rappela pourquoi il n'aimait pas rencontrer les gens autres que son entourage. İls ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire la fête sans avoir 2 grammes dans le sang, une bouteille à la main et une clope au bec.

Doucement, il rentra à son appartement essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là. İl voulait garer d'Hauru une image plutôt positive d'un gentil gars, décoloré certes mais sympa quand même. Comme quoi les préjugés... Dommages que le centre d'intérêt de quasiment tous les jeunes soient liés à l'alcool.

İl entra dans l'appartement et vit son chat sur la table entrain de boulotter le reste de son plat.

"RENJI !" Gronda-t-il.

"Quoi ?" Demanda alors le grand rouquin.

Le chaton descendit de la table, les oreilles basses et fila se cacher sous le lit tandis que son maître contemplait avec des yeux de merlan frit l'intrus qui s'était glissé chez lui.

"Ren...Renji ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais l'étonné ? Tu viens de me gueuler dessus ! »

« Je...Je parlais au...Chat ».

« Tu as appelé ton chat 'Renji' ? »

« Euh oui. Je trouvais qu'il avait un sale caractère et les même « tatouages » que toi".

Le rouquin pencha sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

"Et moi qui était persuadé que tu me gueulait dessus parce que j'étais entré par effraction !.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? Qui t'as laissé entrer ?".

Renji montra la fenêtre du doigt.

" La fenêtre ?" Demanda Ichigo en haussant un sourcil. "Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Je te jure, je ne l'ai pas forcé. Elle m'a laissé entrer toute seule. J'ai rien dit. Elle m'a limite invité".

Ichigo passa une main sur son visage pour cacher sa lassitude.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Renji ?".

Le rouquin prenant cette question comme une invitation à rester bavarder, se laissa choir sur le lit.

"Eyh ! T'emmerde pas ».

« Gueule pas. C'est mieux que je sois ici avec toi plutôt que tu reste seul à noyer je ne sais trop quoi dans de l'alcool ».

« Dans de l'alcool ?" Grimaça Ichigo ne comprenant pas bien où voulait en venir le rouquin. Ce dernier lui montra la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main d'un signe de tête. "Oh, ça. İls me l'ont refilé de force. Je l'ai accepté pour avoir la paix. J'ai pas pensé à la jeter ».

« Tu parles ».

« Je te jures...Mais t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles ».

« Ah ».

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien de bien passionnant. Y a pas un hollow dans le coin, et le seul moment où j'ai voulu me dégourdir les jambes et que j'en ai trouvé un, je me le suis fais tirer sous le nez. J'ai halluciné. Les jeunes d'ici ne pensent qu'à picoler. Je suis arrivé à la soirée ils étaient déjà tous limite en train de cuver. Quelque chose de beau ».

« On dirait que tu as retenu la leçon ».

« Qu'elle leçon ? Je n'ai jamais touché à l'alcool ».

« De territoire ».

« ... Tu...Tu étais là ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? »

« C'était toi ?".

Le rouquin hocha la tête, attrapa la bouteille qu'Ichigo tenait toujours, la décapsula et en bu une large rasade.

"Pourquoi ?

« Je te l'ai dis, j'en fais une affaire personnelle ».

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait pu te faire que je m'en occupe d'un ? C'est ma vie que je risque, pas la tienne ».

« T'arrêtera de dire des conneries un jour ? »

« Arrête de me parler par énigme...Je suis fatiguer, j'ai pas envie de chercher ».

« Mon affaire personnelle, c'est de protéger quelqu'un ».

« Oh...Et tu as peur que je te vole la vedette ? »

« Crétin".

Renji se leva et passa par la fenêtre. İchigo ne comprit d'abord pas où voulait en venir le rouquin. Quand celui-ci allait bondir, il le retint par le pied.

"Attend ! S'il te plait, ne pars pas...S'il te plait. Excuse-moi. Je ne te ferais pas d'ombre sui c'est ça que tu crains. Je ne toucherais pas à tes plates bandes. Mais s'il te plait reste un peu. Je me sens dépaysé ici".

Renji obtempéra et descendit de son perchoir. İchigo semblait fatigué. Renji aussi. Ses traits étaient tirés.

"Renji...Depuis combien de temps tu arpentes les rues ici ? »

« Trois ou quatre mois. Je ne sais plus trop ».

« Et combien d'heure as-tu dormis cette nuit ? Cette semaine ? »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux prouver, mais ce n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu vas pouvoir te faire apprécier de cette personne que tu tiens tant à défendre ».

« C'est dingue ce que tu peux être aveugle comme mec. Toujours aussi naïf dans le fond ».

« Quoi ? Je t'insulte pas, alors respecte moi ».

« Je t'insulte pas. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me rendre malade pour quelqu'un, mais toi... Ouvres les yeux. Tu aurais quelqu'un qui te protégerais que tu ne le verrais pas. Tu es perdu dans une bulle. Dans une illusion que tu te prête à croire. Tu peux me la faire ta morale ».

« Pardon".

Ichigo tourna le dos. Renji termina sa bière et regarda le rouquin partir vers la salle de bain. Ce dernier ferma la porte coulissante juste derrière lui. Mais Renji la retint.

"Excuse moi... Je voulais pas être mauvais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger, et je ne fais que t'enfoncer, t'offenser...Pardon".

Ichigo se retourna. Renji avait les yeux vers le sol et pour une fois, semblait réellement penser ses paroles.

"C'est moi que tu veux protéger ? »

« ... »

« Réponds moi ! Est-ce que c'est moi que tu protége ?".

Renji hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas en exterminant tous les hollows qui sont autour de moi que tu pourra me protéger. Ce n'est pas comme ça ».

« C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé ».

« Pourtant, il y en a d'autres ».

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme m'empêcher de m'enfermer dans cette bulle qui me fait du mal...M'aider à en sortir...Ou encore en" Tout en parlant, Ichigo avait repoussé Renji en dehors de la salle de bain. Le rouquin suivait ses paroles, les buvaient." Peut être en me serrant fort dans tes bras".

Doucement, Ichigo se cala contre le torse de Renji qui déstabilisé ne bougea pas, puis se ressaisissant, entoura son cadet de ses bras.

"Et si je te sers assez fort ? Tu te sentira protégé ? »

« Oui".

Ichigo sortit sa tête du torse qui lui faisait face, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Renji. L'embrassant doucement puis plus passionnément. Renji qui n'en attendait pas temps, fut transporté de joie.

Ichigo ouvrit un oeil... Il regarda le rouquin qui dormait à son côté puis son réveil. İl était midi. İl ne savait pas quand il s'était couché, il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit avec Renji, mais il était bien.

Le chaton sauta sur le lit et vint se frotter au torse d'Ichigo.

"Bonjour mon Renji" Susurra-t-il doucement pour le chat.

« Ouah ! Tu me témoigne déjà tant d'amour ?" S'étonna Renji en se redressant.

Puis il vit le chat...Il devint tout rouge. Ichigo se mit à rire et l'embrassa doucement.

"Je crois que son nom va être un problème ».

« Bof, ça dépend"Répondit Renji "On peut rapidement arriver à ce stade. C'est pas un souci ».

« Je m'en doute ».

« Super. Donc lâche le chat que je m'occupe de toi" Grogna Renji en essayant d'allonger le rouquin.

Ichigo rigola doucement, posa le chat au sol puis enlaça le coup de Renji. Peut être ce garçon arriverait-il à faire éclater sa bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

**OWARI**

Note : Bon, arrivé à la fin, je me rends compte que j'ai mélangé deux idées que je voulais exploiter séparément. Mais je ne peux pas. J'écrirais l'autre fic plus tard, quand j'aurais moins de boulot.

Cette fic est pour toi Sahad ! Parce que je t'aime très fort et parce que c'est une promesse que je t'ai faite. Bisous en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine


End file.
